


It's Written in the Cards

by YumYumPM



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, anti Michael, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious Marilyn is up to her old tricks.  Offering advice to the Stud of Liberty Ave can cause the future to change in the blink of an eye when Mysterious Marilyn reads the cards and doesn't see a happy ending for Brian and Justin.  But is the future set up in concrete?  Not only will things be different for Brian, but just about everyone around him will feel its affects.  What happens when after Brian follows the cards written and later the reading changes?  Can the future be changed?  Should it be changed?   Where does Justin fit in?  You'd be surprised.  Watch as Mysterious Marilyn meddles in peoples lives to correct her mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Written in the Cards

"Fuck you!" Michael snarled, as he slammed a newspaper down and stormed away.

Stunned, Brian Kinney froze, a toothpick headed toward his open mouth, watched as his best friend since Junior High made tracks for Woody's front door. He'd been sitting, minding his own business, brooding over his fucked up life when Michael had come charging up to him, ranting.

"Why couldn't you just leave it. Must you continue to mess up my life?" Michael screamed before his final. "Fuck you!"

Brian's brow furrowed as he wondered what exactly he'd done to ruin Michael's life. He looked down at the paper, then back up at Michael. By then he was gone. He looked back down at the picture staring back at him, then he read the wedding announcement on the society page. Drew Boyd, former football quarterback engaged to marry ... Brian had to look twice to see if he was hallucinating. Dr. David Cameron of Portland, Oregon? The article went on to say how Drew now played for the Raiders and met Dr. David when he'd needed treatment for an injury. Holy shit. It even listed their net worth, which was considerable. For some reason they were in the Pitts to celebrate their engagement.

Well there was no way Michael could blame him for this. He'd done his good deed when he had pushed Michael into leaving with the guy, knowing full well that he wouldn't really be happy living with the Jerk away from his friends and family. He crushed the paper in his fist, tossed it aside and headed for the door. This was something that he did not need. Well fuck this, he'd been thinking of going away, anyhow. Maybe he'd drop in on Justin.

"Honey, that ship has sailed."

Brian paused in mid step, his head swiveled until he caught sight of a brunet wearing a red dress. Mysterious Marilyn was spreading cards on the table top. She looked up.

"Sit," she commanded and for some unexplained reason he did.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"He's gone," Marilyn said gently. "And I don't see him coming back."

Brian closed his eyes and did his best to hold back tears. He didn't have to ask who she was talking about. He knew. In his heart he knew that Mysterious Marilyn was right. "You saying he's never coming back?"

Marilyn waved the question aside. Never was a long time. Things could change, but he doubted it. It was written in the cards. Time to change the subject. Marilyn swooped up the cards and shuffled them before spreading them out in a new pattern. "Your little friend seemed a tad upset."

"Not my problem," Brian stated with unconcern.

"It will be," Marilyn pointed out. The cards told the tale. "He blames you because ..." she shook her head. "It's all about the Benjamin's."

'Money' Brian almost spat. That was the rationale behind the farce that was his life. The reason Brian Kinney had become the asshole he was today, what he needed to get away from a family life that was as cold as ice. He cared about people, he truly did, but he had to remove any positive emotion just for the sake of his sanity.

It all started with Mikey, his self-proclaimed acolyte. Michael had been responsible for molding Brian into the narcissistic person everyone thought he was more than anyone else. The 'Brian doesn't do boyfriends', the 'Brian Kinney doesn't give a shit', that was all Michael. The 'no excuses, no apologies, no regrets' that was all Brian.

"He's a pious, sanctimonious, judgmental twit, you know," Marilyn reminded him.

Brian sighed, as close to an agreement as Mysterious Marilyn would get from him.

Marilyn rearranged some of the cards. "Hmmm, not to worry, the Doc and the football player won't be happy for long."

Brian scrunched his nose. What the fuck did that mean.

Marilyn twittered and her eyes twinkled. "Oh, this is priceless. The stuffy Doc and his mate will soon add some spice to their humdrum sex life."

Brian so didn't want to know about this, but the more he thought about it there was one possibility. "Let me guess. Emmett?"

"Afraid not." Marilyn shifted in her chair. "Think tall, muscles, and brainy."

Brian's mouth gaped open. "Not ... Ben!" Ben? Now wouldn't that just burn Mikey's behind. Brian leaned back in his chair and started to laugh.

"The one and the same. I see that you've been thinking of leaving town for awhile now."

How the hell did Mysterious Marilyn know about that. In a way Justin's leaving had been the catalyst. Brian had finally come to terms with his real self, was even willing to go out on a limb and show it to Justin only to find out that ... Justin didn't really want the real him. So he'd been thinking of just giving it all up and going away. Leaving everything and everyone behind.

"Maybe now would be a good time." Marilyn lowered her lids and looked at him through her false eyelashes. "They tell me Toronto is nice."

Brian's breath caught. Toronto. Gus. He shook his head. "It's not that easy." It wasn't as if he could just up and go. He had responsibilities.

"Patash! You are Brian Kinney. You can pretty much do whatever you set your mind to. It's written in the cards," she tapped them with a long painted red nail. "May I make a suggestion?" Slowly she gathered up her cards and got up, straightening her red dress and patting her wig. "Ask Honeycutt to move with you."

***

He'd thought about slipping away quietly, but in the end he knew he couldn't. Brian Kinney put his loft on the market and sold the house in West Virginia. He talked to his lawyers and had Cynthia and Ted made over into partners in Kinnetik while he tinkered with an idea of opening a branch in Toronto. He asked, a first for him, Ted if he'd like to take charge of Babylon for a piece of the action or should he sell it and was assured that even if it lost money it would be a good investment at tax time.

Everything was moving the way Mysterious Marilyn had said. Boyd and Cameron came into town and hosted this big party inviting the cream of Pittsburgh's crop, including former Senator Diane Baxter. David Cameron had also invited Michael and the gang, to gloat no doubt. Cameron had also hired the caterer, you guessed it, Emmett Honeycutt, not knowing the background between Drew and Emmett.

Emmett could have, probably should have, refused the gig. However, the money was too good to pass up, so with head held high, Emmett did his best, which from what Brian was told was pretty darn good. Brian, of course, did not attend.

Evidently Boyd was unaware of who the caterer was until he got to the party. Ted, who had gone, proudly relayed the scene at the diner the next day while Brian sat in the corner of the booth chewing on a toothpick and pretended not to care. The shocked look on Boyd's face, the nonchalant manner Emmett had effected. Then he got to the really good part, which proved that God did indeed write the script and Mysterious Marilyn just said the lines.

"Michael and Ben entered the banquet hall, along with that kid, Hunter? Immediately Mikey pulled Ben over to introduce him to their hosts. Made a big production of Ben's being a writer, having been a professor, leaving out the ... you know ... jail part. You could tell Boyd was surprised, he was here for all that, and just when he was about to open his mouth Emmett knocked a waiter, with a tray load of champagne, into him. You should have seen it. Boyd, of course, wiped himself off and caught Emmett shaking his head and mouthing the word 'no' and had the good sense to keep his mouth shut."

Ben's intelligence, as well as his political acumen, impressed everyone and had left Mikey looking like a dunce. Even Hunter had come off looking better.  
Two weeks later Brian actually got to see Emmett and get his side of the story.

"So how you doing, Honeycutt," Brian asked as he slid into the booth across from the somber red-head.

"Oh, just dandy. The catering business is keeping me jumping." Emmett tried to sound upbeat and failed. "And don't call me Honeycutt!"

The two men grinned, it was an old joke between the two of them.

"Soooo. You've actually sold the loft?"

Brian nodded as the waiter poured him coffee. He wasn't surprised that Emmett knew since Ted did, though he hadn't told anyone it was for sale. Mysterious Marilyn had a friend of a friend who needed a place and Brian had wondered if she had suggested his moving away just so her friend could have it. The final sale price had been nothing to sneeze at.

"You're actually doing it. Leaving the Pitts," Emmett asked with disbelief. "What does Justin say?"

Brian hadn't heard from Justin in months and wasn't planning on telling him. He was saved by the bell. The bell over the door rang and Emmett brightened up. "Mikey, over here."

Michael walked over and gave Emmett a kiss, he avoided any eye contact with Brian. "Nah, I just came in to get something to go."

"Where's the hubby?" Brian asked, chewing on his toothpick.

Michael turned away to the counter and placed his order. "David and Boyd are back in town and they wanted to get together and discuss Ben's latest book."

Ben was writing another book? Brian looked questioning at Emmett and noticed the pained look on his face.

"So why are you buying lunch here?" Brian asked, honestly curious.

"I didn't have time to go. Inventory," Michael said as he paid for the pink plate special. "Bye, Em. Bri." He didn't look either of them in the eye.

Emmett and Brian shared a glance, both thinking the same thing. In Michaelese that meant he wasn't invited. Brian played with the food on his plate, his appetite having disappeared. The situation was so fucked up and was spookily like what Mysterious Marilyn had predicted. One glance at Emmett told Brian that he wasn't happy about the state of affairs either. Brian considered what Marilyn had suggested and cleared his throat. "Wanna go to Toronto with me?" Brian asked, not looking in Emmett's direction.

Emmett froze, the fork halfway to his open mouth. He turned in his seat and looked over his shoulder, surely Brian couldn't be talking to him.  
Brian finally focused his attention on Emmett. "Is there really anything keeping you here?"

***

Snow fell as Justin Taylor settled back into the luxurious limo that had been sent to welcome him back to his hometown where he was about to display one of his pieces in the Andy Warhol Museum. A great honor even if he wasn't the only one who was invited to do so.

It had been ten years since he'd left to find fame and fortune in New York City. While fortune still alluded him, he was this much closer to fame. He had managed to return to the Pitts a few times and tried to stay in touch with the gang but the excitement and challenge of living in the big city soon kept him occupied. Just when he was making headway, his sister had started college at Dartmouth and his mother decided to move to New Hampshire to be close to her daughter making trips to Pittsburgh unnecessary. He planned on picking things up right were they'd left off, after all, Brian had assured him that 'it was only time'. And soon he would be in his arms.

Leaning forward, he tapped at the dividing window and requested to be let out at the next corner. Slipping out, snow falling all around, he looked up at the building on the corner of Tremont that housed his first love. Over the past few years he had other lovers, none that compared with Brian Kinney however. He'd learned a lot in the time he was gone and was more than willing to share that knowledge.

Drawing the key from his pocket he opened the door to his future. A huge grin spread across his face as he lifted the grating and entered the huge elevator. He inserted his key in the lock of the sliding door, frowning when it would not go in. Suddenly the door slid open, seemingly of its own accord. Standing in the doorway was a shrimp of a guy. Not Brian's type at all. Justin looked over the guy's shoulder, not hard to do, and asked. "Can I speak with Brian?"

The guy looked half awake. "Brian who?"

A tall, thin guy appeared behind him, pulling a t-shirt down from over his head. "He must be talking about Kinney, the guy who used to own this place." Slipping between the two standing in the doorway, he kissed the smaller guy on his way out. "See ya later."

Justin stood there stunned. "Do you know where he moved?"

"Sorry, haven't the faintest clue," the guy said before closing the door in Justin's face.

Justin was blindsided. It had never occurred to him that Brian would ever sale the loft. It was unthinkable. He wasn't sure how he'd found his way out of the building and somehow managed to end up at the diner, but it was as good a place as any to sort things out. He looked around half expecting to see the gang sitting at their usual booth.

Moving to the counter, Justin couldn't help but notice that the place had been toned down.

"What can I get you."

Justin looked up into the face of a bright eyed twink. Had he ever been that young? "Ummm, I'll have a turkey sandwich on whole wheat hold the mayo."

The kid laughed. "Never been here before, right? We don't do special orders."

Justin blinked. That was Brian's standard order and there had never been a problem before. "Where's Deb?" he asked.

"Deb who?"

"He must mean the old lady with the red wig and the loud mouth," a customer at one of the booths chimed in. "She hasn't worked here for a couple of years now. After her bastard of a son sold her house out from under her she just disappeared."

Michael sold her house! Justin shook his head, trying to clear his brain. He'd obviously entered an alternate universe.

"How about a cheese burger and a coke?" the waiter suggested.

"Sure." No Brian, no Deb. What else had happened to Liberty Avenue since he'd been gone.

***

Two days later Justin got out of a cab and looked up at the four, five, six story plate glass building. He turned back. "I asked to be taken to Kinnetik."

"This is it," the cab driver asserted before putting the cab in gear and driving away.

Justin looked over the door and sure enough in neat elegant script was the name Kinnetik.

WTF? Justin pushed the door open to enter the foyer.

"Can I help you?" A beautiful young receptionist smiled welcomingly.

"I'd like to see Brian."

The receptionist looked confused and searched through the data base on her computer. "I'm sorry ..."

"I think he's talking about the fag who used to run the place," an older guy tossed out as he passed by.

The receptionist's eyes got wide and her mouth opened as she looked over Justin's shoulder.

"Mr. Stearns, you can pick up your final paycheck at the end of the day." The familiar voice welded a hard edge.

Justin turned around.

"Justin! Justin Taylor," Cynthia Moore reached out and hugged him. "Look at you. What are you doing in town?"

"I'm exhibiting a painting at the Warhol," Justin said. "and thought I'd see Brian?"

Cynthia looked around and came to a decision. Drawing her arm through his, she led him down the hall to the elevator.

In the elevator waves of sympathy were rolling off of Cynthia. As they left and were walking down the hall Justin felt as if he being led to a firing squad. Everything was bright and cheerful, open concept, but that was the only things reminiscent of the former bathhouse. Justin had many questions. Ten years was a long time, but the Brian Kinney he knew would never have worked in a place so, so, ... pedestrian.

They walked through a door that said Cynthia Moore CEO and she waved him to a chair as she moved behind the desk, her desk. "You look great," Cynthia said brightly. "I almost didn't recognize you." She gestured at his chin.

He ran his hand along his jaw, the bristle of hair soft. He'd gotten tired of being mistaken for seventeen and now that he was thirty-three he really didn't need the facial hair, but old habits die hard. "Yeah well. Ah, where's Brian? When did he move into this new space?"

Cynthia looked down at her desk before looking back up. "We moved into it about five years ago. We had outgrown the bathhouse." She took a deep breath. "Brian's never seen it."

Justin's jaw went slack.

Cynthia began shuffling paper. Then she stopped. "A couple of years ago, things around here went a little crazy. Brian felt leaving was the best thing, for him, for Kinnetik. He also wanted to be closer to Gus, so he branched out and relocated part of Kinnetik to Toronto ... with Emmett."

Justin was in complete shock. Emmett!?

Cynthia got up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Stay as long as you need to," she said softly before quietly leaving.

***

Mysterious Marilyn sat at her usual table and pondered the cards spread out in front of him. This was the third time she'd gotten the exact same spread, and that was after cutting the deck several times before dealing them out. It wasn't making any sense. Just what could it mean?

She looked up just as Justin Taylor walked by. The little twink was no longer a twink. He was HOT. The ship that had sailed all those years ago had just docked. Holy Shit, she thought as she looked down at the cards once again. Now things were making sense. She dealt some additional cards. This didn't make things any clearer. She didn't understand, but oh boy, it looked as if there were going to be some major issues here.

She swept aside the cards and reached for a different deck to start over. As she dealt, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. When she opened them it was to an unfamiliar pattern. Her long red nails went from one card to another and started flipping them over. Four cards stood out right off the bat. The Magician, the Lovers, the Fool, and the Hanging Man? She frowned as she flipped over surrounding cards. These represented strife, discord, and danger.  
She turned a final card. A shiver went up her back as someone walked past. Justin's face lit up and he smiled that sunshine smile that had earned him his nickname. It swiftly changed to a look of shock as a fist came his way.

Marilyn was up and running as fast as her high-heeled feet could take her. She dropped to her knees next to the recumbent body and checked his pulse. Blood was streaming down the face, the eyes were closed. "Someone call 911!" she ordered. She looked up into the demented face of Justin's attacker, who was being held in place by several customers. The face of ... Michael Novotny!

Her biggest concern now was ... how was she going to break this to Kinney?

***  
"Auntie Em?" Gus leaned against the counter, watching Emmett as he stirred cake mix in a large bowl. Gus' birthday was coming up soon and he was trying out a new recipe.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

Gus scrunched his nose. He was too old for cutesy names. "Do you think dad will let me move in with him?"

Emmett looked up in surprise as he set down his spoon.

"The moms are fighting again," Gus explained. "Hey, Dad."

Brian Kinney, adjusting the collar on his cashmere coat, rushed into the huge kitchen. He stopped in mid-stride when he spotted Gus.

"Going somewhere?" Emmett asked, admiring the slender, well put-together look of his partner.

"Ah, Gus, could you go upstairs and get me my ... my cell phone?"

"Sure." Gus raced up the stairs to the second floor.

"What's up?" Emmett asked, once Gus was out of ear shot.

"I need to go to Pittsburgh." Brian's expression was grim.

"Something wrong at Kinnetik?"

"No." Brian paused and took a deep breath. "Michael's been arrested. I've made the flight reservations and packed our bags. There's a cab on the way."

"What!" shrieked Deb. Standing in the doorway, clad in a winter coat and holding a bag of groceries, Debbie Novotny looked better than she had in years. After the loss of Carl Horvath over problems with Michael, she'd ended up having a nervous breakdown and spent some time in a mental facility. By the time she was ready to go home, there was no home to go to. Michael had sold it. In tears she had called the girls, who informed Brian and Emmett. Soon, with what little she had left, she was in Toronto with her grand-daughter. She had also lost fifty pound and the red wig. Emmett had talked her into joining him at a day spa and treated her to a professional hair cut and after much discussion had her hair dyed blonde. As Emmett said, she looked fan-fucking-tabulous.

"What's the charge," she demanded.

Brian looked at Emmett for help. He really didn't want to tell her. "Just let me take care of it."

"He's my son," Debbie pleaded.

"Attempted murder," Brian blurted out.

"Oh my God." Emmett placed his hand over his heart in shock.

"I'm going with you," Debbie insisted through her tears.

"Honey, I'm going with him. Someone needs to stay here for Gus' sake," Emmett said firmly just as Gus showed up with his dad's cell phone.  
Brian threw Emmett a 'thank you' look as Emmett put everything to the side then moved close to Deb and hugged her. "Ma, I promise I'll to do what I can."

"What's going on?" Gus wanted to know.

"Nothing. Your Aunty Em and I are going on a little trip." Brian informed his son. "We'll call you when we get there."

Once inside the cab, Emmett asked. "Who? Who did Michael try to kill?"

"Justin."

***

Brian remained quiet all the way to Pittsburgh. Never before had he been more grateful than now that he had followed Mysterious Marilyn's advise and asked Emmett to join him. The old Emmett would have queened out and asked all sort of questions that Brian would not want to answer. This Emmett took charge. He checked in their luggage, flagged down the cab, contacted Carl Horvath and found out where Michael was being held. Carl asked them to meet him at the hospital.

Carl waited at one side of the reception area. "Sorry, you had to come back to this."

"How's Justin?" asked Brian.

Carl looked down at the floor. "We don't know yet. They're doing an MRI."

"When will we get the results?"

"We contacted his mother, but she lives in New Hampshire now, so it's going to take awhile for her to get here. I doubt very much if they'll tell us anything until then."

"What about his dad?" Emmett asked. Everyone turned toward him giving him a look that plainly said, 'Yeah, right' so Emmett stood back and let Brian take charge.

"How did this happen?" Brian wanted to know.

"It's not my case, but for the moment we don't really know and Michael's not talking," Carl informed them. "Which is probably for the best at this point.  
All we have is what the witness reported." He turned to a man, casually dressed, standing next to him. "This is ..."

The man looked familiar, but Brian wasn't sure from where. "Martin Steines, but you probably know me best as Mysterious Marilyn."

Brian exchanged looks with Emmett. Neither quite knowing what to say.

"You look ... so different," Emmett finally said.

"Yeah, well I figured they'd be more inclined to take me serious if I got out of the dress."

"Why are you here?" Brian wanted to know.

Martin took over. "I was sitting in Woody's reading the cards, I looked up right when Michael back-handed him with his fist. Right here." Martin tapped right side of his head. "I'm afraid it was deliberate."

"Fuck!" Brian growled.

"Did Justin do something ... anything that could have ... I don't know ... made Michael mad?" Emmett asked.

Martin shook his head. "Not that I could see. In fact Justin looked happy to see him, right up until Michael lost it."

"If it's any help, he'll probably be able to plea insanity," Carl said dryly.

"And get off Scot free like Hobbs?" Brian was incensed. Michael may have one time been his best friend, but this was too much.

"It's a possibility," Horvath confirmed.

"Honey, I'm gonna give Teddy a call." Emmett said softly, as he laid a comforting hand on Brian's arm. The only sign he got that he was heard was a nod.  
Marty stood in an out of the way corner and chewed on his thumb. His fingers were itching to pull out a deck of tarot cards and use them. Though in this instance maybe a Ouija board would be best. According to the cards, things would change and he was not sure how best to break the news to Brian. He noticed someone walking in and looking around. The accountant if he remembered rightly. Just then the doctor appeared and he looked around as if expecting to see someone.

"Mrs. Taylor?" he called.

"She's not here yet," Carl informed him. "Are you sure you can't release any information?"

"You know better than that. We need an okay from his next-of-kin."

"Why can't Justin okay it." Brian wanted to know.

The doctor clamped his mouth shut.

"Because he's suffering from amnesia," Martin answered unexpectedly.

***

Marty's announcement had everyone's eyes on him.

"How the hell did you know that?" the doctor asked.

"God writes the script, I just say the lines," Marty responded cryptically.

"You go, girl." Emmett cheered.

"Sorry I'm late, Bri," Ted interrupted and handed a folder that he'd brought with him to the doctor. "This might help."

Brian raised a brow as the doctor looked through the folder. Marty was pretty curious himself. Ted on the other hand looked smug.

"This seems to be in order. Why didn't you tell me you had Mr. Taylor's Power of Attorney?" the doctor asked Brian. "Unfortunately your friend is correct, Mr. Taylor appears to be suffering from amnesia among other things. Which is why I need permission to run some tests."

Brian managed to keep a look of surprise off his face.

"That means he's conscious?" Emmett asked excitedly. "Can we see him?"

The doctor looked at the official papers. "Yes, but I'd really like to run those test first."

"Do it," Brian ordered. He grabbed Ted by the arm and pulled him to one side. "Theodore?"

"Before you say anything, Emmett called and filled us in. I know it was none of our business, but Cynthia and I arranged legal counsel for Michael, then I pulled the papers you'd signed before you and Justin called off the wedding."

While they waited for Justin to get back from having tests run, Brian paced back and forth. Brian knew he shouldn't be so concerned, but Justin had been part of his past and despite the fact that there had been a lot of years in the intermediate time, he still felt something for the boy. Shit, he wasn't a boy any longer.

Justin opened his eyes. He was flat on his back and his head hurt like blazes. He blinked, only one eye appeared to be working.

"You're awake! Let me get the doctor," a feminine voice spoke.

A doctor? Justin tried to remember how he'd gotten here. The last thing he remembered was the prom. Dancing with Brian! Brian had come to his prom! They had danced, and been amazingly good. Hearing Brian say the words 'ridiculously romantic'. Un-fucking-believable. Walking with Brian to the jeep, arranging to meet later. Heading back to Daphne. Hearing Brian call his name. Turning. Hobbs? A bat?

"Nooooo!" Justin called out, his heart racing.

A light was flashed in his eye. Someone in what looked like a white lab coat stood over him. He grabbed a hold of the white coat. "Brian! Is he okay?"

"Justin."

Justin turned his head. Standing in the doorway was someone dressed in suit. The shape was familiar. "Brian," Justin breathed. The figure moved closer and Justin blinked, his vision was a little blurry.

"Mr. Taylor? Can you look at me?"

Justin turned his head and the bright light was back. He knocked the doctor's hand aside. "Will you get that fucking light out of my way. Brian, are you okay? Hobbs didn't hurt you."

Brian and Emmett exchanged startled glances. Hobbs was ancient history.

"The detective in charge has granted me permission to question Justin," Carl informed Brian and Emmett. He'd been surprised at the request, until the detective muttered an obscenity about fags. "Justin, what is the last thing you remember?" Carl asked in his official capacity.

"I don't understand. Who are you?"

"Oh my lord." Emmett turned away and breathed into Brian's ear. "He doesn't remember Carl."

"Don't queen out on me, Honeycutt," Brian warned, his eyes on what was playing out in the room, and received an angry glare in return. Carl had taken out his badge and introduced himself.

Marty was pulling on Brian's jacket sleeve.

"Can I have a word with you?"

Brian chewed on his thumb, he really wanted to hear what Justin had to say. "Can it wait?"

Marty considered it for about ten seconds and shook his head. "Nope."

"I'm going for a smoke," Brian informed Emmett and received a nod in return.

"So, what is it you want to talk about," Brian asked as he lit his cigarette. "By-the-way, I think I prefer you in a dress."

"I did a reading."

"Yeah, I remember. You implied that that ship had sailed."

"Well, it's back and you have another chance."

"What if I don't want it?"

Marty snorted. "I know better. He doesn't remember, you could make things right this time. How many people get a chance to do things over?"

Brian blew a smoke ring, then looked down as he flicked the ashes on the ground. "Don't give me that shit. There is no such things as a do-over. What happens when he does remember?"

Marty didn't have an answer for that.

***

Emmett hadn't paid much attention to when Brian left. He was more intent on watching Carl questioning Justin. He remembered clearly the time spent living with Deb and her beau, when Deb had been happy, before the trouble with Michael. The man looked good, did he miss Deb at all?  
Then he focused on Justin's answers. The details of the prom. Emmett brought his hand to his mouth, tears in his eyes. Who would have thought that Brian Kinney could be so - romantic?

He'd never questioned Brian's reasons for leaving Pittsburgh, or his reason for asking Emmett to go along. At the time it just seemed like a good idea. A means of escaping his dreary life. And the past years had been wonderful. Perhaps if he'd stayed in the Pitts, Michael would have had someone to rely on when things started to go wrong.

Would being back in Pittsburgh mean changes were in the works? Was this a chance to get Deb and Carl back together again? Where was Mysterious Marilyn when you needed her.

Carl appeared to be finished with his questions and Emmett reached out as he passed. "Carl?"

Carl patted the hand holding his arm. His eyes were sympathetic as he shook his head. "Leave it, Em. Deb made her choice."

Emmett withdrew his hand, letting the man go, all the while wondering if it had been the right choice. He looked at the boy, the young man really, lying on the bed and walked over.

"Hey, baby. How ya doing?"

The blond head turned and his direction and a bright smile lit his face. "Em!" The one blue eye, that he could see, blinked and suddenly the face went white.

Emmett looked around, ready to call the doctor back in. "Sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Justin had covered his eyes with his hands. "I remember," he muttered. The moment his eye had cleared he saw that the Emmett in front of him wasn't the Emmett he remembered. This one was older, not as tackily dressed. At that moment, memories flashed into his mind.

Emmett sat on the bed and frowned. "Remember what?"

The hands lowered and there were tears in the blue eye. "I went to Kinnetik and Cynthia told me."

Emmett took Justin's hand and asked softly, "Told you what?"

Justin would not look him in the eye. "That you and Brian are together," he muttered. "That you're partners."

Oh, my god, Emmett thought. He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. So loud was he that nurse came rushing in to see what was wrong.  
"Honey, it's not what you're thinking," Emmett gasped once he got his laughter under control. He and Brian were partners, that was true, but business partners. "When we moved to Canada, Brian bought a building and gave me a place to start my catering service." When Justin's face cleared, Emmett bit his bottom lip. Was Justin expecting to take things up where they left off? Was that even possible. "Justin, the Brian you fell in love with doesn't exist anymore. I'm not sure he ever did," he said sadly. Personally, he thought the current Brian a much more mellow and lovable then the one who he'd met through Michael all those years ago. Brian wasn't perfect by any means, but -.

"Honeycutt!" The low intense growl caused Emmett to jump. "Can I speak with you? Privately?"

Emmett patted Justin's hand and smiled, though he didn't mean it. "I'll be right back."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Brian demanded.

"Well, he was under the mistaken impression that we were a couple," Emmett explained. Brian didn't scare him anymore. Much.

Brian turned away, exasperatedly, and shook his head; but not before Emmett saw the quirk of one side of his mouth.

"Tomorrow is Gus' birthday and I thought we could take him home with us."

Brian stared at Emmett in shock. "He's not a puppy, Em. You can't just pick him up and take him home. He probably already has one. It's been ten years."

"Well we just can't leave him here. He can stay with me." and that was all Emmett had to say on the subject.

***

Jennifer Taylor exited the taxi and hurriedly handed over the fare plus a sizeable tip. Without thinking about it she shut her purse and adjusted her suit jacket, then faced the door to the same hospital that she never thought to see again. That she hoped to never see again. Ever since she'd gotten the phone call she'd been on automatic. She didn't remember calling the airline, packing an overnight bag, nor catching the plane. She was just here. Again.

"Could you tell me which room Justin Taylor is in?" she asked the receptionist breathlessly. "How is he?"

The nurse was talking to her, but she was in a panic and couldn't take it in. She closed her eyes, she had to be strong. For Justin.

"Jennifer."

Her name said softly caused Jennifer to turn and she fell into Carl Horvath's arms. "Carl! How is he? What the fuck happened."

Carl was shocked. While he was used to language like that coming out of Deb's mouth, it wasn't what he expected of Jennifer Taylor. Jennifer was a lady in every sense of the word. He looked around to see if anyone else had heard, then pulled her aside into the sitting area.

"Justin's fine," Carl assured her. "At least as fine as can be under the circumstances," he muttered under his breath. He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Jennifer to wipe her eyes. "Did you know that Justin was in Pittsburgh?"

Jennifer sniffled. "Yes. I don't understand, how could this have happened. He was so excited about exhibiting one of his paintings in the Warhol Museum. It was a great honor. Molly and I were coming in this weekend to attend the opening. " She reached inside her purse for her cell phone. "Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell her. I was in such a rush to get here." She stared at her phone as if unsure what to do with it when another thought occurred to her. "I need to talk to the doctors, isn't there some paperwork I need to sign?"

Carl patted her hand comfortingly. "It's been taken care of. Let me take you up to his room so you can see for yourself."

"Carl, what happened. Was Justin mugged?" Jennifer asked as they walked side-by-side down toward the elevator.

Unsure of how much he should tell her, Horvath hesitated, then drew on his police training. "Justin's memory is somewhat fuzzy." Jennifer's face went white. "Until his memory returns, if it returns ...?" He sighed. "There is nothing more that I can say. It's still under investigation."

Jennifer winched at the word memory. "Can't say or won't?"

Carl looked at the floor, unable to look Jennifer in the eye and it was Jennifer's turn to sigh.

"I understand, it's not the first time I've dealt with the police," Jennifer said firmly.

The ride up in the elevator was quiet. Carl looked at Jennifer out of the side of his eye. She was holding up pretty good considering. Then he remembered that she'd been through this before when Justin had been bashed. He hadn't been around, but he'd heard enough about it. He stopped at Justin's door. "Well, I best be getting back to the precinct."

With a lovely smile, Jennifer clasped his hand. "Thanks, Carl. I appreciate your calling me. Give Debbie my love."

Carl froze. Of course Jennifer didn't know, it all happened after she had moved to be near her daughter. He merely nodded, before turning and walking away.  
Jennifer paused a moment before she opened the hospital room that held her baby boy. The first thing she saw was a doctor leaning over her son, removing what looked like a gauze from his eye. The eye that was swollen shut. Automatically she brought her hands to her mouth. "Oh my God, Justin," she whispered in horror. Justin's good eye turned toward her, and she rushed to his side barely noticing the red-head sitting on the bed next to him. "Hi, mom," Justin said brightly, his hand moving to his bruised cheek. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Sweetheart, how can you say that?" she chided him, gently placing a hand against the offending cheek.

When the man sitting beside her son got up and moved to stand next to - her breath caught - Brian Kinney? of all people. What was he doing here, in Pittsburgh. She'd heard rumors, of course, of him and Emmett Honeycutt, but hadn't put any stock into them. Her attention focused on the red-head, who smiled that familiar gapped-tooth smile.

"Emmett, Brian." She nodded cordially, but her eyes were cold. "Will someone please tell me what the hell happened," Jennifer demanded.

Brian looked away.

"Somebody hit me. I'm not pressing charges," Justin said firmly. All eyes turned toward him, all of them shocked though for different reasons.

"Why?" Jennifer demanded sharply.

Justin sighed. "Mom, it won't change anything. Besides I'm fine."

"You are not fine," Brian spat. "There's gaps in his memory."

"Gaps? What sort of gaps," Jennifer wanted to know.

Justin's smile lit up the room. "I remember the prom! All of it," he said proudly, then frowned. "I also remember who hit me."

Jennifer felt sick. "Have they said when you can come home?"

Emmett cleared his throat. "We thought we'd take him back to Toronto. For Gus' birthday."

"Are you out of your mind!" Jennifer screamed, shocking everyone. "He's coming home, where he belongs, with me. If it weren't for you he wouldn't even be in the hospital. Again."

"Mom, it's not Brian's fault," Justin insisted.

"Jennifer's right," Brian agreed. "I told you it wasn't a good idea, Em."

"And I think you're wrong." Emmett angrily tossed his head. "You have a chance of a lifetime here and you need to take it. So what if he doesn't remember the bad times - oops."

"Bad times?" Justin asked.

"Yes, Justin, and what about Rodney?" Jennifer hurriedly asked.

"Who's Rodney?" Emmett wanted to know.

Justin shrugged. "You got me."

"The boyfriend no doubt," Brian said dryly.

"Mom?"

Jennifer warred with herself. "He's your ... dog."

"I have a dog?" You could hear the excitement in Justin's voice. Then a worried look crossed his face. "Who's watching my dog?"

"Chester," Jen admitted.

"Who's Chester?" Several voices asked at the same time.

"Chester is your agent." Before Justin could question more Jen continued. "Before you go traipsing off anywhere's there is so much you need to learn."

"Jen, he can do that just as easily in Toronto as anywhere and you're welcome to come along. Hell, Justin, you can even bring the dog," Emmett offered, ignoring any objections that might be made, then he heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm glad that's settled."

***

Brian had learned throughout the years that arguing with Emmett was fruitless. Luckily the advertising business was doing good and Brian had been fortunate to be able to afford a private plane for traveling around the country. It wasn't as if it were any trouble since Ted was coming along to attend Gus' party, plus looking over the books making the trip a business expense. Ted and Emmett had their heads together, either catching up on the latest gossip or Emmett was getting financial advise. Emmett was no dummy. Jennifer was sitting fiercely, protective of her son and Justin - Justin was happily renewing acquaintance with his dog, a small shaggy haired mutt. Brian took a sip from his drink and studied Justin's profile, grateful that the flight wouldn't be long.

At this time in his life Brian Kinney was content. Did he really want to stir up old hurts? Go back to his old ways? Not that he had any regrets, he'd been who he was and that in turn had speed him toward the man he was today. Brian smirked. Successful.

"Hi."

Justin was sitting next to him and his dog was trying to lick Brian's face.

"Could you please move that stupid dog of yours away from me? He's getting hair all over my favorite suit."

Justin just laughed. "Same old Brian. He likes you." Then he got serious. "I was talking with my mom. She says I'm famous, that I live in New York City. How the fuck did that happen? What happened to us?"

"You went to New York to be the best homosexual you can be. You succeeded admirably."

Justin snuck a peek at his mother. "Why did Michael attack me?" he asked quietly.

Brian took a sip of his drink. "I don't know," he admitted sadly. "I just don't know." Somewhere down the line he'd obviously let Mikey down.

"So, Brian, what have you been doing lately?" Jennifer moved to sit nearby.

Brian was saved answering by the announcement to return to their seats and buckle up, they would be landing soon. When they descended out the door, Brian was surprised to find a limo waiting for them. He canted an eyebrow at Emmett, who shrugged and announced. "Wasn't it a nice gesture of the tourist commission to send us a ride home."

He shook his head. Toronto's tourist commission had benefited greatly from Kinnetik's advertising, especially when Brian had cut them a special rate. In return he could house and entertain Kinnetik clients at some of the best hotel's and restaurants for practically peanuts. Emmett had the pleasure of ushering everyone inside, deliberately making sure that Justin and Brian sat together.

"Call me an incurable romantic," he'd murmured in Brian's ear.

Emmett took charge of the dog, offering drinks to everyone, in other words playing the perfect host or in Emmett's case hostess. Eventually they pulled up to the building that housed Kinnetik Toronto, among other things. When Brian finally decided that he would consider Mysterious Marilyn's advice, he'd gone to Toronto and looked up some properties. None of them seemed quite right until he saw this one. It was five stories. Room for Kinnetik T, plus an apartment for him. That left two floors available should he ask Emmett to join him. Emmett did and it had turned out very beneficial. They started out small, Brian had done his homework and decided to throw a launch party to introduce Kinnetik Toronto. Emmett had taken over the ground floor and did a magnificent job of event planning, gaining himself a few clients. Those clients gave him references to other clients. Brian got invited to pretty much any event that Emmett threw, seeing as he was bankrolling the venture and found clients that needed Kinnetik's special services. So history was made. He referred his clients to Honeycutt's Caterer and Emmett's clients sent business his way.

Brian was proud of his office and his home.

Emmett got out first. "Welcome to our home," he said with a flourish.

"Isn't fabulous," Emmett said proudly.

"Wow," said Justin just as Gus walked out the door.

"You're back! And wow you got a dog," Gus made his way directly to the dog, totally ignoring anyone else.

"Sonny Boy, shouldn't you be home with your moms?" Brian asked.

His son looked at him, his eyes rolling in disgust. "Daaaad. They're fighting again. Can't I move in with you?"

The dog began to bark and struggle to get to Justin alerting everyone that something was wrong.

"Who's he?" Gus asked curiously.

"Sunshine!" A joyful voice called out.

***

Justin stood frozen. A young boy, a teenager, had come rushing out of the building. Brian had called him Sonny Boy. The only person Brian called that had been Gus and he was just a baby. If the kid in front of him was Gus ... that meant that a lot more time had passed then he'd assumed. Someone called out the name he'd been dubbed with by friends on Liberty Avenue. Somehow he turned his gaze to that person, wondering who she was.

"Deb?"

Justin heard his mom shout in disbelief. The woman was blonde and way thinner then Debbie, but the smile was the same and she was nodding her head. All this was too much for Justin, he could feel himself blacking out.

"Justin!" Jennifer shouted as her son started to sink slowly to the ground. Fortunately Emmett and Ted were close at hand and able to catch hold of him.

"Should we get him to a hospital?" Ted asked anxiously.

Emmett glanced up at Brian, who appeared to be frozen in place.

"Let's just get him up to my place," he suggested sensibly. "Deb?" He canted his head toward Jennifer, who was going into hysterics.

Deb nodded and wrapped her arms around Jennifer. "Come on, Sweetie. You are going to love what Emmett did to his apartment."

Between Emmett and Ted, they managed to lug Justin up to Emmett's third floor apartment. They gently laid him out on the bed in the spare room. His apartment came with an open floor plan and two master suites with attached baths. When Brian and Emmett had first moved into the building the space was adequate. Thanks to Brian, they had immediately revamped the first floor for Emmett's business. Brian insisted that if Emmett was going to do this, he might as well do it right, so a lot of money went into the remodel. It had paid off handsomely and they were soon able to re-do the second floor for Kinnetik Toronto. Eventually Brian had ended up sharing Emmett's space once he was able to afford to have his apartment, which was two levels, redone. Emmett had been envious, but now Emmett's apartment was bright, cheerful, and recently renovated. The kitchen with top of the line professional grade appliances of which he was justifiably proud.

Brian and Gus had carted up the luggage and Debbie was gathering up all the coats, basically playing hostess.

"Is Justin all right?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

Emmett waved the question away. "I'm sure he'll be fine." he said, though he wasn't really sure at all. One thing he was sure of is that there were too many people hanging around. "Deb, could Jennifer stay with you?" he asked. "You two have a lot to catch up on." Thank goodness Debbie nodded her agreement. "Teddy, you could stay with Brian?" he looked at Brian for conformation, after all if Justin stayed with Emmett that left no room for Ted.

"Hey, what about me?" Gus whined. "I was hoping to stay with you, Dad."

"You have a home with two moms," Brian argued.

"Have you ever lived with three women?" Gus countered.

Brian closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this was coming, but not this soon. His apartment was spacious, but only had two bedrooms a major portion of the top floor having been converted into a gym, complete with hot tub and sauna. He could see a conversion in his future.

"I could stay at a hotel," Ted offered, seeing himself in a five star establishment and enjoying all the amenities while being able to deduct it as a business expense.  
"I'm glad that's settled," Emmett said not waiting for Brian's reply. "Now I have a cake to make for the birthday boy, so if you'll all be on your way?" In no time at all he'd shooed everyone out the door.

***

Justin came to with a moan and found himself lying in a bed. He looked around the room and noted the flashy decor. Finding the bathroom, he took a leak and while washing his hands took a good look at himself in the mirror, he'd never really paid much attention to his reflection until now. He remembered seeing a kid that had to be Gus. Just how many years had he lost?

Leaving the bedroom, he spotted Emmett in the kitchen with ingredients, pots, and pans in abundance. He was starting to get used to this older, and more well-dressed version of his friend.

"Hi, Sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Justin slumped on a nearby stool. "Ancient. Just how many years has it been?"

Emmett pursed his lips as he measured out ingredients. "Fifteen years more or less, if you count from where your memory left off."

"Shit." Justin shook his head. Then his memory latched on something. "What was Michael doing in Woody's? Shouldn't he have been in ... Portland, wasn't it? With his chiropractor?" Justin distinctly remembered attending the party that Emmett had thrown for Mikey.

"Oh, honey, that was never meant to last. Think about it ... Michael in Portland, no friend, no family ..." Emmett paused. "no Brian. It wasn't long before Michael started complaining and David suggested he go home. Once he got home, he couldn't find a job so, you remember the comic book Brian got him for his birthday?"  
Justin nodded. "Well, Brian talked Mikey into selling it on e-bay. He made enough to buy that comic book store he always went to."

"No shit. That is sooo Mikey." Justin grinned.

Emmett nodded his agreement. "That's where he met Ben, a yummy college professor. Only one problem."

Both of Justin's eyebrows went up.

"He's HIV positive."

"That can't be too much of a problem. Look at Vic."

Emmett stopped his mixing, his eyes sad. "Baby, Vic died, oh, ten years ago."

Justin felt like someone had kicked him in the chest. "Deb. That was Deb I saw outside?" He was sure he'd heard her voice though he'd only gotten a quick glimpse, but what he saw was trimmer and blonde woman, not the pleasingly plump red-head. "What's Deb doing in Toronto? What about the Diner?"

"The same thing everyone else was doing. Looking for a new start."

Justin turned. Standing across the way was Brian. His breath caught. Brian looked just as good today as he remembered. Even changed from his suit into jeans and black tee-shirt he looked fabulous. Justin wanted to reach out and touch him. Obviously they were no longer together. But why? "Did I do something wrong?"

Neither man noticed that Emmett had put a couple of baking pans into the oven and quietly slipped away.

Brian sighed. "We both did. A lot's happened. You were bashed, co-wrote a comic book with Michael, went to Los Angeles to work on a movie based on that comic book, I lost a ball to cancer ..."

"What!" yelped Justin.

"You moved in with me, you moved out, Babylon was bombed."

Justin's mouth dropped open.

"I asked you to marry me."

"You what! Don't tell me I refused? That's just stupid."

A pained look passed over Brian's face, he couldn't help remembering how Justin had felt he was trying to become someone he wasn't. Suddenly he didn't want to be here reviewing their past. "Em!" he called.

Emmett peeked his head out of his room. "Yes?"

"Gus wants to know if you've got every thing ready for his party." Brian asked.

Emmett looked as if he were insulted. "Of course."

Brian turned and walked out without a single look at Justin.

Justin turned a disappointed look to Emmett.

"Honey, what you have to understand is that Brian isn't the same Brian you fell in love with, technically he never really was, and he's afraid that you'll realize that and leave him yet again." Emmett said quietly.

"Yet again? How many times have I done that? I can't believe that I've turned into the kind of person that would do that. What was I thinking?" Tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm not sure I want my memories back."

***

"Deb, I appreciate the offer, but I really think that I should stay close to Justin," Jen said as the two women walked down the street in the cold.

"Jen honey, there comes a time when you have got to let go. Justin is not a kid anymore," Deb insisted, her knit hat pulled down over her ears. Thank goodness she didn't live far, the cold was chilling. They walked till they came to a small two story building wedged between two huge buildings. Using her key Deb opened the door and ushered Jennifer in.

Jennifer looked around while Debbie hung up their coats. The place was small, the complete opposite of Emmett's. The furniture was not new, by any means, but it looked comfortable, even cozy and a tad cluttered. In fact the place looked like Deb.

"I know it's just a bit small, but since there is just me so I don't really need much." Debbie called out loudly from the small kitchen where she was putting on the teapot on the stove. "I have a spare bedroom upstairs that you're welcome to use."

"It looks ... lovely," Jennifer stated diplomatically. She was trying to wrap her mind around everyone being in Toronto. She had known that Melanie and Lindsay had moved here shortly after the bombing of Babylon. A shudder ran through her just thinking about it. She looked at Deb as she bustled around in the kitchen and noted that her friend had lost a few pounds, gone was the red curly wig, her hair cut and color suited her. She looked amazing. Jen couldn't understand why Carl Horvath wasn't here with her. "Why Toronto?"

The teapot whistled saved Debbie from answering. Once Justin left for New York, Jen had scaled back her involvement with Pflag and they hadn't seen much of each other. On top of that Debbie didn't like having to talk about the lowest point of her life. She was saved from having to say anything by Jennifer's next question.  
"Why are they celebrating Gus' birthday tomorrow? I know for a fact that his birthday was not in the dead of winter."

Deb set the tea things on the small table and laughed. "As you know, Gus' birthday and the day Brian met Justin coincided. After Justin," she paused. "after Justin broke their engagement and moved to New York, Brian ... well Gus' special day ..." The pain of dealing with that had hurt Brian, though she wasn't about to tell Jen that. "Anyway, when Gus turned eight, he decided he didn't want to celebrate that day as his birthday. So the little shit changed it. Said this time of year was a little dull anyways."

Jennifer laughed. "And they let him."

"What can I say, he takes after his father." Debbie cackled and the old Debbie showed through.

"So, what happened with you and Carl?" Jennifer asked softly as she doctored her tea, not realizing that she was about to cause a kettle of worms.

"I take it you saw Carl. What did he tell you?" Deb asked.

"He didn't say anything. In fact, until I saw you here, I thought you were still living in Pittsburgh running the diner."

Deb blew out a deep breath. Where to start. "Well, things were going really well. The girls moved here with my granddaughter, Justin moved to New York, then Brian got the bright idea to move to Toronto too. You could have knocked me over with a feather when Emmett decided to join Brian. That was fine. Mikey had Ben and Hunter. Then out of the blue Doctor Dave Cameron, Mikey old ex-boyfriend, popped back into town with his new beau ... Drew Boyd."

Jennifer gasped, her hands covered her mouth and her eyes wide. "Emmett's Drew? He must be worth millions."

"The one and the same." Debbie nodded. "Michael somehow got the bright idea that he needed to impress them, show that he was doing just as well as they were. So he started spending money right and left."

"Men! Craig was the same way. I don't know why they don't just pull out their dicks and compare them," Jenn said with disgust. "Did it work?"

Debbie laughed her raunchy laugh, then turned somber. "Oh, they were impressed all right, with Ben. So one day Ben up and left Michael."

Jenn remembered Ben as a hunky, brilliant, college professor that was HIV positive. "You're joking."

Deb shook her head. "Nope."

That had been the beginning of the end. Michael had been shocked when Ben told him he was leaving. He'd begged and pleaded and whined. Deb thought the whining was probably the last straw. Without Ben's paycheck he soon lost the house. Then Mikey started to neglect his comic book store. He would come around asking for a loan, which he never paid back. One day Carl had had enough. He said no more money, but ... Mikey was her baby. She was working double shifts and Carl said he couldn't stay and watch her killing herself. Without Carl there to try to keep her in check, she'd ended up having a nervous breakdown. At first Carl came to visit her while she was in the hospital, but when she continued to make excuses for Michael and insist that everything would be alright and he stopped coming. It had been a big shock when she'd finally gotten out of the hospital and took a cab home only to find that someone else was living in her house. That all her furniture had been sold. Michael said it had to be done, how else did she expect the hospital bill to be paid. She'd cried.

She was crying now. Wiping away the tears, she said. "The reason doesn't matter now. Somehow Brian heard about what was happening and he arranged things with Teddy so I could come here to be near the girls and my little granddaughter. Emmett gave me a part-time job with his event planning company and I babysit Gus and JR for the girls. It's not a lot, but it pays the rent." It did more than that, they'd found her this house within walking distance of theirs. Emmett made sure her refrigerator was never empty. And Brian somehow found where her prized possessions had ended up and retrieved what he could of them so her new house would seem more like her home. He even let her use his gym and paid for any repairs that were needed to the house. And she did what she could to keep their spirits up.

"Oh Deb." Jennifer patted her hand and hugged her, which just then was what she needed.

***

"It's Gussy's birthday," sing-songed J.R. driving Gus crazy. She'd only been doing it since she'd arrived with her moms. Everyone was gathering at Em's before going where ever Sonny Boy desired to go. That was one of the criteria's for this birthday.

"Gus, it would have been nice if you'd waited for us before coming over here," Lindsay chided.

Brian frowned slightly. To the best of his knowledge Gus had been staying either at Deb's or his place for the past week. Did Gus' mom's not know that? Judging by the grin J.R.was trying to hide, at least someone knew. Before he could ask Justin walked into the room.

"Justin!" Melanie said, a fake smile on her face. "Are you here for the AGO fall showing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

From the puzzled look on Justin's face, he had no idea what she was talking about. Neither did Brian. Fortunately Emmett stepped up to the plate. "Lindsay's got a piece being exhibited."

Shit! How could he have forgotten. They probably thought Justin was here to upstage Lindsay. Brian spared a look at Justin, who looked uncomfortable. Justin was trying to fake it without much success and Brian recognized that expression - Justin was beginning to panic. Brian automatically stepped closer to Justin, well remembering all the ways he'd used to comfort him. He stopped just in time. He didn't know this Justin. Would his help even be welcomed?

***

Justin had spent most of the night talking to Emmett. He didn't quite understand how Kinnetik came to be, the last time he remembered Brian had worked for Ryder.  
"Oh, honey, that was ages ago. Ryder sold the agency to Vanguard and evidently Brian ended up working on a campaign ... let's just say he ended up losing his job and broke. Yes, Brian Kinney lost everything. But you told him to preserve and he did, you even named his agency."

"Kinnetik was my idea?" Justin asked. Emmett nodded his confirmation. "So how did he end up here?"

Emmett did his best to explain the reason behind the girls wanting to move from Pittsburgh to Toronto for the kids, then he had to backtrack to explain Jenny Rebecca, including the fact that Michael was her father.

Justin rolled his eyes. "My God, that sounds like something out of a comic book."

"That's a whole other story," Emmett agreed, as he got up. "And now I think it's time we went to bed. I've a lot to do tomorrow."

And now Melanie, who Justin always thought of as a friend, was standing in front of him and she was not happy to see him. Not happy at all. What the fuck. He took a step back, his hand went to his chest, where his heart was beating to a mile a minute. He felt like he was going to pass out, until he felt Brian's hand on his back, grounding him. Without thinking he turned and buried his face into Brian's chest, totally embarrassed. Why was he acting this way?

"Justin!" Jennifer and Deb had arrived. Jen threw off her snow covered coat and ran to her son.

"He had a panic attack," Brian mouthed while Justin pulled away, embarrassed.

"Now, now, everyone." Emmett rushed to the rescue. "Why don't we all go downstairs and let the celebration begin?" He had just begun herding everyone toward the door, when it opened.

"Hi, everyone," Michael called out cheerfully.

***

"Where's my baby girl?" Michael called out as his eyes scanned the room. "Ma! Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Debbie put her hands on her hips. "I was invited. What about you?"

"I'm here for Gus' birthday," Michael said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Gus will be pleased," Lindsay said as she moved over to Michael and planted a kiss on his cheek. It quickly became obvious to at least a couple of people in the room that Lindsay was playing some sort of game and Gus, who was not pleased at all, was a pawn. Even Melanie looked shocked.

Oblivious to what was going on around him, Michael searched for his daughter and caught sight of Justin. He scowled angrily. "What the fuck is he doing here? Did you know that the little shit is responsible me spending two fucking nights in jail?"

Everyone in the room froze in shock. Justin shrank back, first Melanie was not happy to see him and now Mikey. Emmett's mouth was open uncomfortably, since he knew that the only way Michael could have gotten in was with the key he'd had made for him ages ago. Justin had just pulled away from Brian.

Jennifer stepped up to protect her son, her eyes flashing. "It was you who put him in the hospital!"

"Besides I dropped the charges," Justin informed him. "What did I do to you anyway?"

"You weren't in New York," Michael glared at Justin. "Where you belong."

"Mikey, you really shouldn't be here," Brian was doing his best to keep to keep things calm for Gus' sake.

Jenny Rebecca pulled out from where she had hidden behind her mothers, who were looking at each other in shock. "Hi, Daddy," she said without enthusiasm. Over the past year, her father's attitude had changed so much that she never knew what to expect. Her moms attitudes lately were not much better.

Michael brightened. "There's my girl."

"What do you mean 'spending two nights in jail'? Melanie wanted to know.

Gus was furious. Things were getting out of hand and everyone was bickering. He stomped his foot. "Hey, remember me? This is supposed to be my special day."

Deb moved over and put her arm around him. "You tell 'em, kiddo."

"You tell him to go away," Gus demanded, pointing at Michael.

Deb opened her mouth, then shut it and looked away. After all, Michael was still her son, no matter how much of a shit he behaved.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll just get that," Emmett said, glad for the reason to escape. In no time as at all he was back, but he was not alone.

***

"Carl?" Carl thought he heard Debbie's astonished voice. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He turned toward the voice and did a double take. Hubba hubba, he thought as he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out his badge. "Official business," he said turning toward Michael.

"Wait! The charges were dismissed," Michael yelped. "Tell him, Justin."

Carl shook his head. "Son, you are one stupid fuck. You were ordered not to leave the area by a judge. Even if the charges were dropped, that order has yet to be reversed."

"Ma, you gonna let him talk to me that way?" Michael whined.

Debbie appeared to think her answer over. "Yeah, I am. Maybe if I had listened to him things might have turned out differently."

"As long as you're here, why don't you join us for Gus' party?" Emmett suggested. "That's if it's okay with Gus."

Gus threw up his hands. "Whatever."

"I don't want to impose," Carl interjected. Technically he wasn't supposed to do that, but he didn't think the department would care.

"Trust me you're not," Brian murmured with a smile having grown use to his 'family's' habits of inviting whoever to any get together. "Right, Em?"

"Oh, no problem," Emmett responded with a nervous laugh and looking a tad worried, but only for an instant. Twirling a hand over his head, he called out. "Follow me."

"I hope this year is not like last year. It was fucking freezing," Deb muttered.

The entire grouped tromped down the stair, when they reached the next landing instead of going down they entered the glass door to Kinnetik Toronto. The entrance had been completely taken over by rack after rack of costumes and not just any costumes, they were period pieces.

"Holy crap," Debbie exclaimed excitedly.

Gus' eyes brightened. His tongue was in his cheek as he tried not to laugh. When he was ten he'd wanted to have his birthday at an amusement park. His mothers had refused. So last year, with his father's permission he'd had that party with about twenty friends. His mothers had been pissed, but since the money for it hadn't come out of their pockets, there wasn't much they could do. This year only Auntie Em knew exactly what was planned.

During the past year, Deb had gotten interested in British shows, Pride and Prejudice being one of them. J.R. was studying Jane Austen, he had a special assignment for his theater class. After talking it over with Emmett, they had decided to have a costume ball and doing it for someone else made it all the more special. A win win situation.

"Costumes are here, dressing rooms there," Emmett directed.

The girls, of course, squealed their delight as they sorted through the choices available. The guys were not as excited, except for Emmett. He pulled several outfits, judging their suitability before handing them over.

"There's no super hero outfits," Michael complained. "I'll look like a ..."

"Fag?" Gus finished with a laugh.

"Dweeb," Michael corrected.

"The girls need to return upstairs to change and the guys can change here," Emmett ordered.

Brian was irritated with Emmett for taking advantage of his office space, but he bit his tongue, not wanting to mar this special day. He marched into his private office to change, pleased with the outfit Emmett had picked. He returned to the outer office adjusting the lace cuffs on his sleeve and noted that Carl looked quite dashing in a military cut outfit. Carl seemed to be keeping wary eyes on Mikey who seemed to be having trouble with his costume. The door to the bathroom opened and out came Justin, looking elegant in the slim trousers that accentuated his ass and fancy waistcoat . Brian was rewarded when Justin's lustful eyes settled on him and he quickly looked away. He wasn't ready to fall into that trap again.

"What is this?" Michael asked, as he settled a piece of clothing on his head.

"It's a codpiece and it goes there." Brian snatched it off of Mikey's head and thrust it at his groin.

Justin did his best to smother his laughter while Michael scowled, embarrassed at his mistake.

"Hey, where's the birthday boy?" asked Michael.

Brian frowned as he looked around, his sonny boy missing from the scene.

"He's already downstairs," Emmett said as he settled Michael's clothing right.

The sound of feminine laughter let the guys know that the women were ready and on their way down.

***

Jenny Rebecca was embarrassed, then she remembered she wasn't five anymore and too old to play dress-up. On the other hand her moms are giggling like little girls and Grandma Deb is pretty excited too. In fact JR hasn't seen her parents this excited in - ages. J.R. was standing wondering what she was supposed to do when this nice lady introduced herself. She said she was Jennifer Taylor and seemed almost as excited as everyone else. But she took the time to help J.R. pick out the perfect outfit and when they went upstairs, she helped J.R. with putting it on and fixing her hair.

Admiring at her reflection in the mirror, J.R. can't help but smile. Her dress was empire style and went to the floor. Her hair swept up into curls, and the makeup made her look older than her twelve years of age. Just then her mom had to come over and pinch her on the cheek.

"How adorable," Lindsay said, not realizing that her words were upsetting to J.R.

"She's got on too much make up," Melanie muttered.

"Don't be silly," Lindsay whispered back. "It isn't like she's going out in public."

J.R. checked the mirror again and frowned. She'd thought she looked nice. She looked at her moms. Mama looked nice, but uncomfortable with her dark hair in soft curls atop her head. Mom's blonde hair was also up, but J.R. thought she was showing way too much boobs.

"Everybody ready?" asked Grandma Deb. J.R. almost laughed as Grandma Deb was back to wearing a red wig - the style, while quite becoming, was so different from the one she used to wear. She looked fabulous in period custom, with her hair done up. Ms. Taylor had helped her with the makeup so it wasn't over-the-top.  
As she clumped down the stairs, being careful not to trip on the hem of her dress, J.R. couldn't help but wonder what her older brother was up to. This was so not like him. He had to be up to something devious, but J.R. couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was.

When she got to the landing that led to Gus' dad's office the door opened and out came the men. The young blond guy went up to Jennifer Taylor and took her arm and started down the stairs. Uncle Brian offered his to her mom, that left her dad to take Mama's. That left the older guy who was dressed as a soldier to pair up with Grandma Deb. He stepped forward and bowed, she paused before curtsying and took his arm. They looked cute together. Everyone was paired but her, suddenly there was Uncle Ted and Aunty Em, both of whom held out their arms. J.R. looped her arms with theirs and almost skipped down the stairs to the ball room that was part of Emmett's business.

Gus was waiting at the door, he wasn't in costume and held a video camera to his face.

"Wow." Was the general consensus.

The room wasn't large, but it was decked out like a movie set; the one J.R. thought was for the show that she had seen with Grandma Deb. There was a long buffet table set against the back wall, and tons of waiter's dressed funny and wearing white wigs passing out tray's with drinks. J.R. frowned, the drinks were probably alcoholic and she knew without a shadow of doubt that her mama would not let her have any.

Her disappointment must have shown, because Emmett waved over one of the waiters and took one of the glasses from his tray, handing it to her.

"It's apple juice," he whispered. "Anything on his tray you may have."

"Thank you," J.R. mouthed as she went in search of her brother.

"What are you up to, Gus Marcus-Peterson?" she asked causing Gus to jump.

"J.R.," Gus scowled. "What makes you think I'm up to anything?"

She tilted her head, giving him a 'duh' look. "I notice you aren't dressed up."

"I don't want to look like a geek," Gus said, then leaned in close. "Can you keep a secret? It's for a class project."

J.R. looked a little doubtful.

"Okay. So I figure there might be a little blackmail material in all this."

That made sense. "Were did you get the camera?" she asked.

Gus looked at it proudly. "Grandma Deb. Isn't it cool."

"Yep. So, what can I do to help?" offered J.R. cocking a brow, earning her an approving smirk from her brother.

"Watch and learn, little sister," Gus ordered before calling out as he passed out sheaves of paper. "Here's your scripts. You have fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes? What the fuck!" Michael said through a mouth full of food.

"Sonny Boy, what are you up to?" Brian shook his head.

"Please," Gus pleaded. "It's part of my final grade."

"Well, I'm not doing it," Michael threw his script back at Gus.

"Fine," Gus countered then muttered under his breath. "Probably would have ruined it anyway."

"Don't mind him, Gus. We'll do it for you, won't we, Teddy?" Emmett consoled the birthday boy.

Ted nodded his agreement.

"In the meantime, everyone, let's eat, drink and be merry," Emmett suggested.

Later when the music started Emmett turned to Ted. "Shall we, Teddy?"

"Only if I get to lead," Ted said, grabbing Emmett and waltzing onto the dance floor.

Lindsay and Melanie paired off as did Debbie and Carl. Gus couldn't have been happier as he weaved between the couples shooting his video and getting some great footage. Mel and Linds had imbibed to such a point that they were laughing loudly and almost falling over. Ted and Emmett had switched off with Jennifer and J.R. who were pleased to have partners.

***

Mysterious Marilyn stood off to one side and watched as things played out. She too was dressed in period clothing. Normally she didn't get involve in peoples lives, there was only so much you could do. Take the warning he'd given Michael. He'd advised him not to go to that party, the one David and Drew threw, that it wouldn't be a good idea. But had he listened? Noooo, and look were he was now. Plus he was an adult, supposedly capable of making his own decisions. Marilyn would have insisted more for Deb's sake if the cards had not pointed out that her life would change for the better.

Gus and Jenny Rebecca were just kids, and when the cards pointed to dire consequences, well, he'd had no choice but to step in. Lindsay and Melanie were on a path that would only lead to misery for the young ones. He'd thought to involve Kinney, but he'd already messed with his life too much. Emmett on the other hand had a heart of gold and had not deserved the disappointments in his personal life that he'd encountered over the years. In fact, if not for the fact that Emmett was a dedicated bottom, Marilyn would have made a play for him. Two enthusiastic bottoms did not a suitable relationship make. Marilyn smirked. She was certain that Emmett would have switched to being a top if only to top Brian Kinney once.

Her eyes caught Gus' and she nodded. It was time to get this show on the road.

Gus had trouble getting everyone's attention until Deb put two fingers to her mouth and blew. Once he had everyone's attention he turned his Kinney smile to Grandma Deb and Carl. "Let's start with you two." He let them have a few moments with their scripts, then waved them to where he wanted them and brought the camera to his eye.

"Quiet on the set. Take one," shouted J.R., just the way Gus had coached her.

Giggles were heard, and Gus glared at the culprits.

Carl got down on one knee. "My lady, may I have your hand in marriage."

Deb's face went blank. She looked at her script.

Gus shouted. "Cut. Sorry, that's the wrong script." He took back Carl's script and switched it with Justin's.

Justin looked at his new script. Get down on one knee and propose. There were no lines. Was he supposed to propose to Deb?

"Okay, let's move on," Gus ordered. "Dad, you stand over there. Justin," he pulled Justin to where he wanted him. "You stand here."

Justin had spent most of his time studying his script, eating the delicious canapés, and trying to keep away from Michael and Melanie. Every once in a while he'd feel lightheaded and his vision would blur. He was afraid to sit down, not wanting to call attention to himself and spoil Gus' day. He studied the new script, then looked at Brian, then at Gus, then back to Brian again. He blinked and then his eyes rolled round to the back into his head and he fell over in a faint.

Gasps were heard from several quarters of the room. Gus sent a nervous glance Mysterious Marilyn's way. This was not the way things were supposed to go.

"Justin!" Brian was kneeling next to him in an instant.

"The little fucker's faking," Michael sneered.

Brian would have gotten up and smacked him, but he was saved the pleasure by Jennifer who walked over and cold-cocked him in one punch.

"Don't you dare talk to my son that way." She waved her fist into a barely conscious Michael's face.

"Maaa!" Michael cried as he rubbed his aching jaw. Clearly he expected her to defend him.

All eyes turned to where Deb and Carl were in a far corner, neither of them paying attention to what was going on around them.

"Carl, can you ever forgive me? I was such a fool," Deb asked.

Carl shook his head. "We both were. I've missed you. I've put in my twenty-years and applied for retirement. When it comes through, if you'll have me, I'd like to spend it with you. " Carl got down on one knee. "Deborah Grassi Novotny will you marry me?"

Deb stood there stunned. Emmett, Ted, Gus, J.R., and Mysterious Marilyn all shouted as one. "Say yes."

"Yes," Deb repeated, tears in her eyes.

Justin, who had just come to, smiled. "Yee Haw."

Gus gave Marilyn a thumbs up. One down - three to go.

"Are you okay," Jennifer asked her son.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Brian asked at the same time.

"I'm fine," Justin said as he got up with Brian's help.

Mysterious Marilyn sighed. "You are far from fine. I would suggest a trip to the doctor's tout de suite." Several eyes looked her way, surprised to see her there. "Well, don't they speak French in Canada?"

***

As it turned out Marilyn was right. Things were not fine with Justin Taylor. The Toronto doctors recommended an eye specialist and he confirmed that Justin was losing his eyesight, that he had been for quite awhile. It was a condition that was correctable by surgery and as it turned out, one that Justin was already scheduled for. The chances were less than fifty percent that the surgery would be successful, but without it he would end up legally blind within the next ten years.  
To say Justin was upset would be an understatement.

Justin paced back and forth in Emmett's apartment. "I'm losing my sight, not to mention my career - a career that I don't even remember. That just ...sucks. And not in a good way."

"There's always the possibility that the operation will be a success," Ted offered.

Everyone's eyes turned to Mysterious Marilyn, who was studying the cards spread on the coffee table in front of her. She shook her head. "Nothing conclusive. There are, however, options - just in case."

Justin plopped into one of the chairs. "That's just what I need. Options," he gripped.

"You can always stay here. With me," Brian suggested.

"Oh, sure. Take poor Justin in - again." He paused and reviewed what he'd just said. "Hey, that was a memory. I remember that!"

"That's wonderful. Do you remember anything else?" Emmett wanted to know.

Justin shook his head and sighed.

"Whether you remember or not doesn't matter. You can be anything."

"But I won't be a success."

Brian reached over and tugged Justin until he was sitting in his lap. "You are already a success and I want you to know that I didn't take in a 'poor Justin'. I didn't take in an 'artist Justin'. I took in someone I cared about. I did then and I do now."

"Really?" asked Justin, his blue eyes searching for the truth in Brian's face.

"Really," confirmed Brian to a round of claps.

***

Carl took Michael back to Pittsburgh. He promptly put in for his retirement and headed back for Toronto and Deb. Michael decided to give comic book writing another try. With Justin's assistance he found someone to do the artwork and with a great deal of poetic license wrote the story of his life. He somehow managed to sell it and was soon rolling in dough. Well, enough to get by on and is currently working on a sequel.

Deb welcomed Carl with open arms and they set a date for early June.

Lindsay and Melanie finally called it quits, when Mel watched the video which included filming of Lindsay in the bathroom with one of the waiters from Gus' party. Mel was still upset because there never seemed to be enough money, then she remembered how her rainy day fund got used up when Lindsay stayed home a year after Gus was born.

Gus got a B for his film class and scored a new room at his father's apartment. Jenny Rebecca lucked out when Brian decided that he really didn't need a gym and turned the rest of it into a room for her with Gus' blessing. In a way, what with Melanie for her mother and Michael for her father it was a miracle that she turned out as well adjusted as she was.

Justin had the operation, which while not wholly successful, did not leave him blind. Brian managed to talk him into moving to Toronto and renting studio space not far from the apartment. Thank goodness, Gus and J.R.'s rooms were on a higher floor.

Mysterious Marilyn decided to take a chance and asked Emmett if there was any hope of them developing a relationship. Emmett politely declined. "I'm really sorry, but it just wouldn't work. You see I've had pussy before and I didn't care for it."

The End.


End file.
